dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
All New, Faded for Her
} |name = All New, Faded for Her |icon = Quest icon DAI.png |image = All_new_faded_for_her_quest.png |px = 350px |location = Exalted Plains |start = Solas |end = |qcat = |related = |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} All New, Faded for Her is a companion quest for Solas in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition The quest is initiated by talking to Solas in Skyhold, after the Inquisitor has gained enough approval to become friends with Solas and visited the Fade with him. Walkthrough Travel to the Exalted Plains with Solas, where the spirit is located on the western edge of the area. On the way there, the party will notice some bloodied corpses on the ground. Upon reaching the spirit, who has been corrupted and taken the form of a pride demon, a cutscene will occur where a group of mages is shown to be behind the summoning. *Approval changes Deal with the pride demon. The Inquisitor can either kill the demon or destroy the surrounding ice pillars, which ends the battle and starts another cutscene. With either the Rift Mage or Templar specializations or the Arcane Knowledge perk it is possible to take a special dialogue option using this knowledge to more quickly disrupt the summoning circle. This results in the pillars beginning at half health. After that, it is possible to let Solas either kill the mages he considers responsible or stop him. Either way he will temporarily leave the party. Return to Skyhold to speak with Solas and resolve the quest. Results * 85 XP for each pillar destroyed and for completing the quest: * 1025 XP * 400 Influence * 3 Power Approval/Dialogue guide Accepting the quest :Solas: ...I may also need a favor. ::*'Any' options. (No approval changes) :Solas: ...I heard the cry for help as I slept. ::*'Any' options. (No approval changes) :Solas: It was summoned against its will, and wants my help to gain its freedom and return to the Fade.' ::1. I'll help. (No approval changes) ::2. I can go along with it. (No approval changes) ::3. I'm not saving a spirit. ::5. Investigate. :::4. Why didn't it want in? :::5. Why would they summon it? Finding the spirit :Solas: ''(Growls.)'' ::1. Is that your friend? ::2. What happened? (No approval changes) ::3. That's a demon. ::4. They corrupted it. (Requires Arcane Knowledge perk/Rift Mage Specialization/Templar Specialization) :Solas: '''We're not here to help ''you.'' ::1. Yes, we are. ::2. Solas is smarter than you are. ::3. No, we're not. (No approval changes) :Solas': Inquisitor. Please.' ::1. We'll save your friend. ::2. Sure, why not? (No approval changes) ::3. It would be safer to kill it. ::4. I can break it. (Requires Arcane Knowledge perk/Rift Mage Specialization/Templar Specialization) :: 5. Rift magic could help. (Requires Rift Mage Specialization) Fighting the demon :Destroying the summoning stones :Killing the pride demon :Mage: ...The book said it could help us! ::2. Solas kill them. ::5. Solas. Talking to Solas in Skyhold :Solas: ...(conversation depends on how the Inquisitor dealt with the pride demon) ::Any options. (No approval changes) :Solas: I could hardly abandon you now. ::2. Goodbye. (Ends conversation) (No approval changes) ::4. I'm here for you. (Romance) ::5. Investigate. :::*'Each' option. Notes * If the Inquisitor is an elf, a translated version of the exchange between Solas and the spirit will appear in the subtitles. An elven inquisitor can also note while trying to comfort Solas that they understood the spirit's words: :Solas: I'm sorry :Spirit: I'm not. I'm happy. I'm me again :Spirit: You helped me. Now you must endure. Guide me into death. :Solas: As you say. :Solas: Dareth shiral (Untranslated, means "Safe journey") * After Solas either kills the mages or stops himself, he will then return to Skyhold, where a follow-up conversation will begin upon returning. Until then, he will not be available as a Party member. Bugs * The cutscene will occur only if the dead mages are found and examined. Otherwise, when the spirit is found, the cutscene will not occur. Saving and reloading can help to initate the cutscene. One can also try traveling to Skyhold and back. Otherwise saving the game before approaching the area is highly advised. * On all versions, the game may crash upon attacking or destroying the Summoning Stones. Additionally, the game may crash after the first cutscene if you attack the demon before the stones. ** Possible solution: Destroy one summoning stone at a time, retreating to manually save then continue until the last stone. It may help if all party members are ranged, on tactical camera and if the Inquisitor doesn't hit anything. ** There is a bug when the quest is completed it won't appear in the completed Quests and unmarked. * Sometimes the dialogue between Solas and the spirit is not translated for elven Inquisitors, as it is meant to be. * It's actually possible to resurrect the Pride Demon from quest with the Revival spell from the Spirit tree after it's over. * PS4: After completing the destruction of the stones, while in the cutscene immediately following, the Pride Demon may spawn on-screen. Its spawn will be visible and audible while the cutscene between Solas and the Mages rolls. The Pride Demon will then be available to fight. If the party leaves the area, the Pride Demon will disappear. Trivia * Solas will sit in his chair when the quest is ready. This is the only time he does so. * The name of this quest is an anagram of "Dread Wolf Fen'Harel."}} Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition companion quests